Ally's tale
by Faith Ruby Rose
Summary: This is my version of a modern fairy tale. With magic, adventure, a hansom stranger, evil villains, a brave and strong heroine and a love that will over come anything. This is the tale of Ally and her search for her past and her struggle to save her friends and family from the darkness that is growing all around them.


_Chapter 1_

The darkness was slowly sounding her. She could see nothing but the darkness. No matter where she turned, she was sounded by the darkness. All she could do was lie there, listening to the voice taunting her, "You can't save him. You are not strong enough. He's going to die & there is nothing you can do about it." Then the voice was replaced by a heart-wrenching cry of "Ally how could you betray me? I love you."

In a brightly lit room, painted a pale yet warm brown, kind a like a mocha-late, a young woman of about 22, woke with a start. Ally sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees' hugging herself. It had been that dream again. She had been having the same dream for the past three months. Every night it was the same. It had been that was since the funeral. She was starting to be scared of going to sleep. Grudging she looked at her alarm clock. Oh God! It was 5:00 am. It seemed the same every morning. Still she decided to get up, nothing like a run on the beach to get rid of the memories of that terrible dream.

Two and a half hours later, she returned to her room. She began to get ready for a shower. As she was pulling her short brown hair out of its high ponytail, Ally looked in the mirror and sighed. As she saw a young woman, with high cheekbones, big ice blue eyes, full red lips and cheeks' that were flushed red from the exercise. She wondered if anything there that would catch the eye of any guy, or would she be doomed to a life without love. Well she pushed that thought away and went to the bathroom, humming the song "Play On by Carrie Underwood".

After a long shower, Ally got ready for college. She was in her kitchen getting breakfast, a toasty cheese sandwich and a slice of melon, when her best friend, Kelly burst in. Kelly was tall, slim, blond and smart.

"God, Ally what about calorie control." No matter the time of day, Kelly was always bright and sunny. She sees the sunny side of life no matter what.

"Good morning Kelly. Why are you here so early and it's not to talk about my diet?" The dream always puts me in a bad mood, even for Kelly. Super sunny and 5:00am do not ever mix.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Like I said were best friend's Kelly and me. Kelly has always been there for me. We are so close it is, hard to believe we have only known each other a few years.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, do you think it has to do with your past?"

"I don't know, but you know that. It just seems so real. Like I have been there before but I just cannot remember. I wish I could remember something about my past." I don't remember my past, all my memories start from when I was found wandering along a beach, near my old house, when I was 8. The couple who found me took me in, and adopted me. They were cool parents. They died last year, car crash.

"Yeah I know. I have only been your best friend since we were 16. When you first arrived here. So anyway, I did not run in here to talk to you about your mysterious past. I came here to tell you that Mark was seen in a jeweller's yesterday looking at rings and apparently bought one. Mark phoned me and asked me to go on a special date tonight. I think he is going to propose." Mark and Kelly have been dating since before I knew them, there perfect for each other. All of our friend's have this bet going on as to when Mark is going to propose. If he proposes tonight, I win.

"WOW! Kelly that is great. Call me tomorrow and tell me everything. God I wish I could find a guy like Mark." I am not fussy or anything, I just have a hard time with guys, when they hear of my past or my parent's most of them run the other way. My adopted Dad was in the Navy, and my adopted Mom was with the FBI, she was a criminal profiler. They were nice but they would scare any boy away, and since they died, I have not been the mood to date or even look for a date.

Kelly and I chatted for a few more minutes, before she left to go shopping for a new outfit for tonight and me to College. Thank God it was my last day, Summer here I come. Maybe I am just tired from college and that is what is causing the dream. God I hope so. I am not complain or anything. I love studying English and Creative Writing. It is always so interesting. But I need a vacation, badly.

After College, I went to hang out at a little café, by the beach. It is a great place to meet up with friends. I saw some of them, Amy (tall, tanned, blond & beautiful), Colin (the classic totally drop dead gorgeous and sexy African-American), Cassandra (your basic classic beauty, blond hair and blue eyes), and TJ (the tall, dark and mysterious boy, with a heart of gold). They were sitting at our usual table, it was the same table they had sat at the first time I met them. After I first moved to town and knew no one. I arrived at the table just as the waiter Jo arrived with their order, for TJ a Cappuccino, for Cassandra a White Coffee, for Amy a Green Tea and for Colin a "Colour" Hot Chocolate, they had also gotten me an Apple Juice (sorry I'm on a health kick. What summer has just arrived! I need to look good in a bikini. )

"So hear about Kelly and Mark? She thinks he's going to propose." I said as I sat down on the chair that they had saved me.

"Yeah, Yeah." Answered TJ, he was apparently more interested in checking out the tourists, than listening to what I said. Well we all have to have hobbies. His hobby was getting female tourists to fall for him. He was also mad because next week he would win the bet about Kelly and Mark.

"You're just happy you're going to win the bet. Aren't you?" Said Amy. She was trying to catch the eye of the manager Liam, who she had a huge crush on.

"No, I do not care about winning the bet. I just want Kelly and Mark to be happy." I said rolling my eyes. The truth is that we all want Kelly and Mark to be happy, but a few extra bucks would make any one's day. The amount at the end of the bet, right now, was about $10,000.

We talked for another few minutes, and decided to meet up the next day at the summer bash party, which takes place every year at the start of the summer. It is a place for new groups to play and showcase their talent. It is also a fun place to meet up with friends, and check out the tourists for the possibility of a summer fling.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After Ally went shopping for groceries, she then cleaned her house and did some laundry. Ally wondered as she went to sleep that night if she would be free of the dream or would it haunt her. Little did she know that something more wonderful and frightening was on its way. No matter what Ally had thought her summer would be she never in her wildest dreams ever expected it to be what happen next.


End file.
